Sunsett Thoughts
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: A couple of one shots of the same universe put together. They will come as I think of them. Female Naruto I don't own Naruto.
1. Sunset Thoughts

A girl stood facing the sunset as a boy watched her discreetly from the bushes. 'Why are you so sad Naruto?' the figure thought.

"Such a beautiful night, ehh Kyuubi?" The girl now known as Naruto thought to the demon locked inside her.

'A very beautiful night kit. Though someone is watching you.'

"Really?"

'Yes.'

"Who ever you are show yourself!" Naruto demanded.

A rustle of the leaves was the only indication that her mysterious watcher had heard her, but they did not show themselves the probably left.

"Who was the Kyuubi?"

'I believe it was the male member of your team.'

"Oh, well best go to my apartment sensei said he would try to get us a C class mission tomarrow."

'Good luck and good night kit.'

With that all was silent and only the rustling of leaves was heard until the birds awoke with the sun the next morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay I hope you like this, it was a spur of the moment thing so it is really short sorry.


	2. Morning Disasters

'The mist covers everything here quite often doesn't it Kyu?'

'That it does kit, that it does.'

'I feel so bad for these people. Compared to some of them I live in the lap-of-luxury.'

'Don't exaggerate kit, you and I both know that isn't true.'

'I know I just wish it was.' Now one could see that a girl stood out at the edge of the forest head held low as she walked toward the still village heading for a house before which stood a masked man. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm back."

"Where were you Naruto?" Kakashi's one visible eye was trained on the young blonde girl.

"I was out training in the forest." Replied Naruto. "What did I miss?"

"Diner."

"Oh don't worry about that I did a little hunting and caught a rabbit for diner."

"Dobe you should have been here not in the forest."

"Shut up Sauske-teme. I am aloud to train, Kakashi-sensei said we could take a brake not that we couldn't train."

Silence stole over the three tense companions. "What kind of training were you doing dobe?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto scowled when Kakashi insisted that she tell them. "Chakara control."

"Oh which exercise?" Kakashi asked eagerly, wanting to know how much Naruto knew so that he could have her watch Tazuna while he trained Sasuke and Sakura in tree climbing.

"Water walking. I have already mastered tree climbing while doing jutsus and throwing kunai and shurkin." Naruto replied giving enough information to satisfy Kakashi's curiosity but not enough to keep him from wondering what else she knew.

"Oi Naruto your finally back huh?" Sakura said appearing beside Sasuke and wrapping her arms around him. "You should have stayed wherever you were at."

Naruto's normally expressive blue orbs were suddenly hard, cold chips of ice. "Maybe I should have." She said softly before walking into the house.

(Kakashi's POV)

"Sakura that was a very stupid thing to say to Naruto. Naruto's ties to the village are already very fragile; do you want to drive her to becoming a missing nin?" I asked the pink haired female attached to my only male student.

"The dobe would probably be better off a missing nin anyway." I heard Sasuke say.

"Why do you think that Sasuke? What gave you that impression?"

Sasuke's eyes closed briefly. "Because the villagers hate her. Why should she have to endure their hatred? Maybe we should try to convince her to stay here instead of going back to the village."

I looked at him as though he had gone crazy. Did he not know what would happen if she stayed here? The village would lose its sun even though the villagers hate Naruto. "Sasuke the village would be a very dreary place if Naruto stayed here."

"That's not true!" Sakura shrieked coming to Sasuke's aide. "Naruto doesn't belong in the village.

(Author's POV)

"Kakashi-san your pink haired and black haired student are very foolish." All three ninjas turned around only to see Tsunami the daughter of Tazuna.

As much as I hate to say it you are right in this situation." Kakashi replied.

(With Naruto)

(Naruto's POV)

I sit her now at the window watching my two teammates and my sensei discussing me, but I don't really hear their words they are lost to me. 'Why did I react to what Sakura said? She is nothing more than a empty-headed bimbo with a huge forehead. I should not have reacted like that.

"Maybe I should leave. . ." I muttered before rising from my seat at the window and laying down on my temporary bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is the sequel to Sunset thought I hope you like this.


	3. The Most Feared Jutsu

(Naruto's POV)

I had decided to stay after that disastrous morning so here I am waiting for Kakashi to show up to train us. Train us, yeah right! More like tell us that we have a D rank mission and then start reading his book after telling us what the mission was.

Suddenly I heard a shriek of, "YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi had arrived.

Looking at the beat up old watch on my wrist I noted that he was actually on time. "Actually Sakura, Kakashi-sensei is on time to day."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at me as if I were crazy and Kakashi just eye smiled at me. "Quite right Naruto I am on time. Now I am here to tell you that I have nominated you three for the Chunnin exams."

Sakura looked apprehensive as Sasuke smirked in delight. I could tell. I have learned to read him since the days in the academy. "Oh get over yourself would you Sasuke-teme." I said inwardly smirking.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura screamed in my ear preparing to bash me over the head had I not dodged the fist just in time. Sakura stared at me blankly in surprise that I had actually dodged her attack.

"Very good Naruto you are finally learning to dodge attacks." Kakashi said with a grin underneath his mask.

Back stiff Naruto turned to look at him, "I have always been able to dodge such a weak attack I merely choose not to."

Kakashi's grin faded from his face and he looked at her seriously. "I was joking Naruto. And here I thought you were the prank mistress. You can't even take a joke."

"What's your point sensei?" Naruto asked seemingly tired for the first time sense the mission in Wave Country.

"You need to loosen up that is my point you are to tense why don't you take a trip to the hot spring house?" Kakashi let a grin slip back onto his face with the though, 'I will make use of that peep hole in the wall just for observing her to make sure that she does relax.'

"You will be doing no such thing." Naruto growled.

"Oh SHIT!!! I said that out loud didn't I?" Kakashi said with a groan of despair.

"Yes you did! If you needed a naked female to look at all you had to do was ask." Kakashi's eyes popped out of his head. 'Did this mean that she would run around naked?' "Sexy No Jutsu!" 'I've never heard of this jutsu.' Kakashi thought in confusion. He looked at his other two students and saw them grinning

"What are you two grinning at?"

"You are about to witness the most feared jutsu ever created." Sasuke said with a pleased smirk.

Finally the clouds that appeared when the jutsu had begun cleared revealing a very curvaceous blonde with triple D/E sized breast with a tiny waist blowing kisses at Kakashi. "Do you like it?" Was all the blonde said before she was jumped and carried off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well this didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. I didn't plan on the ending it has it just demanded to be put down as the ending. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. After the Abduction

After Naruto had gotten away from a really weird red eyed dude with commas similar to Sasuke's and the blue fish man, Naruto returned to Konoha unharmed, but rather annoyed. Stalking toward the bridge where her team always meets she spotted Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura standing at the rail, "Kakashi I have met two perverts who are even more perverted then you are."

Kakashi blinked in surprise, "You me Juraiya?"

"Who?" Naruto's face was blank with confusion.

"Well that is who I thought took you since you disappeared after that jutsu of yours." The mask covering his nose turned a darker shade of blue at remembering the effects of the jutsu.

"No I was taken by some weirdo that looks like Sasuke-teme and some blue fish like man. I don't remember their names though."

Sasuke growled, "Itachi! He was the one who looked like me."

"That freaky dude is related to you? Seriously, I thought you were the only freaky dude that I knew. Hell I thought the rest of your family would be normal." Naruto replied tilting her head to the left.

Sakura screamed her rage before throwing herself at Naruto. "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!"

Naruto dodged out of the way. "To slow Sakura."

"Sakura stop attacking Naruto. Naruto good to see you back. Now I have nominated you three for the chunnin exams."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what do you think? Did I do a good job. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Merry Christmas or any other holiday you might celebrate instead.


	5. One to Nine

The sand nin stared darkly at the dark haired male before him, 'Mother wishes for his blood,' Thought Gaara, 'And his blood she shall have.'

Just then two blurs appeared on each side of his current prey. "Oi, teme! Need some help?" The blonde on the his prey's right asked.

'How dare Temari interfere? Wait that's not Temari! Who is that? Mother do you know?' Gaara asked the tanuki sealed in him that he thought was his mother.

'That blonde, Gaara, is the Konoha nin from the beginning of the exam remember?' A dark smooth voice answered.

'Are those three teammates or something?' The second girl was fusing over Gaara's prey.

'It would seem so my son. Be wary of the blonde; she is the most powerful of the three. Her presence reminds me of the Kyuubi but that is impossible.' Mother replied.

'I tire of merely watching them talk. I will attack them know.' "You three are boring." I said emotionlessly as mother had taught me. Sending a wave of sand I trapped the pink haired kunochi against a tree slowly crushing her now unconscious body, my first prey glared and his eyes turned red even as I watched.

"Free Sakura first. You have used a lot of Chakara against this guy. I am relatively fresh as my match was first." The blonde female commanded. My black haired prey nodded grudgingly in acceptance. The blonde turned to me her blue eyes stared into my own green ones as she said, "Lets get this party started."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay it's not the best chapter in the world and doubtfully the worst. I don't know how Gaara and Naruto's fight went I simply know that Naruto won but then again I am not all that good at fight scenes either. Enjoy.

DSA


	6. Uncertainty

Naruto hung her head as she stared at the hero's stone memorial through the poring rain. The Hokage had died and she had no reason to stay in Konoha any more.

Naruto's teammates watched the blonde haired girl as she stared blankly at the people walking up to the picture to pay their respects to the Hokage. "Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked carefully.

Naruto lifted her head and simply gazed quietly at them before shaking her head. "No, I'm not. I have nothing left to keep me here."

Kakashi sucked in a deep breath, his students words had hit him hard. Did she not consider them a reason worth staying in Konoha for? "Why do you say that?"

"This is not the place to discuss such a thing as what you have asked me to answer." Naruto replied quietly as she turned back toward the procession of the funeral of the Third Hokage. Walking toward the stone she laid a single white flower before the third's picture. "I am grateful for everything you did for me when I was little. What am I to stay here for now? You always said this day will come but neither of us expected it to be this soon. Who will I stay here for? Or shall I use that waiver you gave me before I became a genin?"

Kakashi's mind was running a mile a minute, a waiver? "Naruto what do you mean by a waiver?"

Naruto lifted her head to gaze solemnly at him, "The Hokage gave me a waiver for if I ever wanted to leave Konoha. If I leave the waiver will ensure that I will never become a nuke nin."

OoOoO

Okay this is done now. I hope you like it. Please send reviews, they make me a happy person.


	7. Leaving?

Okay the song may be a little wrong near the end. I mean the words are right but the sequence may be a little off so I am apologizing here at the beginning. I think that this song is rather appropriate for this chapter if I do say so myself. Looking at this I realize that the song takes up more room then the story itself. Forgive me? I hope you liked this chapter. I was kind of iffy about it. Pleas review.

OoOoO

How the hell'd we wind up like this?

And why weren't we able

To see the signs that we misses

And try to turn the tables

Naruto sat in her apartment pondering on what would happen now. 'Should I leave Kyu? I really don't have anything to stay for anymore.'

I wish you'd unclench your fists

And unpack your suitcase

Lately there's been too much of this

But don't think it's too late

-What of your teammates? Your teacher looked pretty devastated at the thought that you could even think of leaving. - Kyuubi replied. To be honest he hoped that Naruto chose to stay in Konoha, her teammates, at least two of them, cared deeply for her.

'I guess so, but what about everyone else? The villagers hate me, and I doubt the next Hokage will be very kind to me. With the waiver I will be able to come and go as I please. Is there something wrong with the fact that I want someone who cares for me?'

-Not at all Naruto. Everyone, including yourself, deserves to feel loved.- With those words Kyuubi receded to the back of Naruto's mind to let her think over the words that he had said to her and to let her contemplate what she was going to do now that the Sandaime was dead.

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

Kakashi stood out side of Naruto's apartment, his hand poised to knock upon the door even as he stared at it in horror. The words demon, monster, murder carved into the door made him realize just why, at least in part, why Naruto was thinking of leaving Konoha. Oh how he wished that he could fix this and make the villagers see the wrong they were doing to this single innocent girl who used to want nothing more then to protect them.

You're the only one who know that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know your wondering when

Naruto glanced up upon hearing a knock at her door and stood up. Her hair was messy and she was wearing a shirt that came to her knees. Opening her door Naruto was surprised to find her sensei standing there. "May I come in?" Kakashi asked softly.

Naruto nodded numbly and whispered softly, "Of course you may." Closing the door after Kakashi stepped in she turned around and asked, "Was there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

Kakashi ended his examination of the small apartment in which his student lived upon hearing her speak, "Have you decided whether or not you are going to leave?"

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway

That we could end up saying

Things we've always needed to say

So we could end up staying

"I don't know. I was just thinking about it before you arrived here." Naruto replied softly not looking at Kakashi and instead staring out of the tiny window in her "living room."

"Have you considered that we, your team, would like for you to stay. That it would hurt us if you left?" Kakashi questioned in the same tone as hers.

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fights

Instead of a Hollywood horror

"Yes, but Sakura wouldn't care so long as Sasuke was around. I know you and Sasuke care, but you are only two surrounded by many who would rather see me dead."

Kakashi sighed, "Is there any way to convince you to stay?"

Naruto sighed and shrugged and didn't reply as she got up and sat beside Kakashi and leaned her head against his arm, "I don't know, but you can try to find a way."

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who know that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know your wondering when

How the hell'd we wind up like this?

And why weren't we able

To see the signs that we misses

And try to turn the tables

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fights

Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know your wondering when

You're the only one who know that

I know your wondering when

You're the only one who know that

I know your wondering when


End file.
